This invention relates to an eyeglasses temple angle adjusting device, particularly to one chiefly used for industrial safe eyeglasses, easy to adjust the angle of the temple to the frame of eyeglasses by means of first two vertical convex toothed sections provided on two ears of a frame and second two vertical concave toothed sections provided on the angle adjusting member and engaging movable with the first two toothed sections.
A known conventional industrial safe eyeglasses disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,898,235 includes a lens 1 shaped integral, frame 2 combined with the lens 1, a first connector 3, second connector 4 and a third connector 5, and a hinge 28.
The two ends of the frame 2 is respectively provided with a vertical groove having a plurality of teeth on its surface. The teeth engage the first connector 3.
The third connector 5 is connected to the upper end of the temple, having a center hole at one end, for the second connector 4 with a connecting portion 30 to extend in the center hole. Further, a hinge 28 is provided to be connected to the connecting portion 30, fitted with an ear at one end of the first connector 3 and combined with each other with a pin 29.
Further, the first connector 3 has a ratchet tooth 15 on an end surface to engage the teeth of the ends of the frame 1, permitting the temple to move up and down so that the angle between the temple and the frame may be adjusted by moving the temple up and down.
However, the conventional eyeglasses have disadvantages that the front end surface of the first connector 3 and the ratchet tooth 15 and the teeth on the bottom of the vertical groove of the frame 2 are of too small dimensions, and in addition, the teeth are provided in the bottom surface of the vertical groove, so they are very difficult to process. There are quite a few components needing molds, resulting in high cost to manufacture.